Thanos
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Thanos is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon wiki ideas so far * Bowser vs. Thanos ( completed) Possible Opponents * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku ** Frieza ** Broly ** Kid Buu ** Beerus ** Zen'o ** Fusion Zamasu * Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Father Balder (Bayonetta) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Undertale ** Flowey ** Asriel Dreemurr ** Chara ** Sans * Super Mario Bros. ** Count Bleck ** Dimentio * Kirby ** Kirby ** Magolor ** King Dedede * Spawn (Image Comics) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) * Final Fantasy ** Sephiroth ** Kefka Palazzo * Star Wars ** Darth Sidious ** Darth Vader * Galvatron (Transformers) * Gravemind (Halo) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Griffith (Berserk) * DC Comics ** Darkseid ** Doomsday ** General Zod ** Lobo ** Mongul ** Superboy-Prime ** Trigon ** Superman ** Anti-Monitor ** Emperor Joker ** Steppenwolf (DCEU version, as MCU Thanos) * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Ben 10 ** Alien X ** Vilgax * Unicron (Transformers) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Asura's Wrath ** Asura ** Chakravartin * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Darkstalkers ** Pyron ** Jedah Dohma * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) History Thanos was born on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn - he was born a type of mutant and thus was much more powerful than his fellow Titans and although treated fairly by them was always a loner who was self-aware of being different. In time Thanos became obsessed with nihilism and death, especially the cosmic-being known as Mistress Death who embodies mortality itself, Thanos grew deeply attracted towards "her" and seeks to please her by any means. His first act as the self-appointed champion of Death was to mercilessly kill millions of his own race via conducting a nuclear bombardment of his own planet, his first but by no means last act of mass-murder that earned him the fitting title of the Mad Titan. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Dione * Alias: All-Father, Chins, Mad Titan, Master, Masterlord, Overmaster, Thanos Rex, The Outcast, Titan, The Avatar of Death, God of Evil, Monster, The Most Powerful Being in the Universe, Dark Lord, Dark God, Purple Puss (by Rick Jones and the Runner), The Great Titan, Grimace (by Star-Lord), Prophet (by Doctor Strange), Son of A'Lars, Genocidal Maniac (by Rocket Raccoon), The Most Powerful Being in the Universe, Perpendicular Grape in Need of Chapstick and a Heart, Father, Dad, Your Grandeur, Mad Man, Nutsack of a Chin (by Star-Lord) * Affiliation: Formerly Infinity Watch, Defenders, Cabal, ally of the Zodiac, leader of the Nihilist Sect, the Black Order and numerous armies * Occupations: Conqueror, worshiper of Death, former pirate, nihilist, god, knowledge-seeker, King of Titan, galactic overlord, ruler of the Sanctuary, leader of the Chitauri, farmer * Species: Titanian Eternal * Age: Thousands of years at death * Height: 6'7 * Weight: 985lbs * Once seduced Galactus ** Another thing about Galactus, Thanos was once the Devourer of Worlds * Once owned a helicopter * Actually had a "child" with Death once Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Intelligence * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Nigh Invulnerability * Immortality * Accelerated Healing Factor * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Energy Manipulation and Control * Telepathy * Matter Manipulation and Control * Curse Casting * Flight * Teleportation * Skilled Unarmed Combatant * Mystical Knowledge Infinity Gauntlet * Also called the Wishing Cube... for some reason * A nigh-omnipotent weapon in that grants the user almost unlimited power * Designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Gems * When used in combination, their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything they want * Has also been used by Adam Warlock, Magus, Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Nebula, and Captain America * Grants the wearer the following powers: ** Nigh-Omnipotence ** Terrain Manipulation ** Energy Absorption and Transformation ** Death Inducement ** Energy Manipulation *** Pain Inducement *** Energy Detonation *** Energy Projection *** Energy Conversion ** Space Manipulation *** Portal Creation *** Vortex Creation *** Spatial Pressure Generation *** Intangibility *** Force-Field Generation *** Global Influence Spreading ** Reality Manipulation *** Dimensional Negation *** Illusion Conjuration **** Invisibility ** Matter Transmutation *** Biological Manipulation ** Soul Containment ** Time Manipulation *** Event Recreation Feats * Punched Mar-Vell from Saturn to Earth * Capable of overpowering the Hulk * Shattered Captain America's Proto-Adamantium shield with the Power Gem * One-shot the Thing * B*tch-slapped Hulk and Drax the Destroyer with ease * Beat Silver Surfer to near-death with a few punches * Has one-shot planets with his fist * One-shot Thor and the Thing with eye lasers * Can send Hulk flying with a single punch * Easily manhandles Beta Ray Bill and Ronan the Accuser * Casually caught Terrax's axe, which can split a planet in half at a weakened state * Fought against a blood-lusted Thor, enhanced by both the Power Gem and Warrior's Madness, and easily held his own with a smile on his face * No-diffed Adam Warlock * One-shot Super Skrull * Drew blood from In-Betweener * Knocked out Jack of Hearts * Lifted the Galactus Engine from Ego’s stomach * Knocked Black Dwarf out cold * Crushed the Tesseract in his bare hand * Held an Infinity Gem in his hand without disintegrating * Snapped Loki's neck with a single hand ** Strangled him with enough force to break several blood capillaries in his face * Shattered Gamora's Godslayer * Slammed Black Panther into the ground, dispelling his suit's energy * Crippled Iron Man * Pushed back Captain America without using the power of any Infinity Gem * Ripped the Mind Gem out of Vision's Head * Threw Spider-Man hundreds of feet * Broke through Groot's roots * Easily dodges lasers * Easily dodged a flying Drax * Is able to dodge attacks from the Champion of the Universe * Capable of putting up an energy shield to block a blast from Silver Surfer from about 100 feet away * Can react to the entire Avengers roster attacking him from various angles at once * Casually stop The Fallen One with just a wave of his hand who is trying to blitz him * Was able to travel through space like a comet at speeds of "faster than the eye can track" * Reacted to Mlojnir * Moondragon failed a sneak attack * Jack of Hearts failed to blitz him * Dodged an attack from Ego * Reacted to attacks from Doctor Strange and the like * Dodged blasts from Iron Man and Thor * Blocked automatic fire from the Winter Soldier * Fought Doctor Strange while dodging meteors * Blitzed Iron Man in his Mark L armor * Was unfazed by the Silver Surfer's energy blasts * Survived being sucked in a black hole * Can tank attacks from Odin * Can tank a well-fed Galactus' attacks when he puts in marginal effort * Has tanked countless planets exploding point-blank without any visible harm * Withstood multiple screams from Black Bolt effortlessly * Effortlessly tanked blasts from Magnus at point-blank range * Has been banished from Death's realm in the past, which effectively makes him immortal during these periods * No-sold Drax’s energy projection * Tanked an attack from a weapon that was made to kill him * Tanked an attack from Ronan * Took a hit from an infuriated Thor with the Power Gem * The Maker/Kosmos couldn’t hurt him * Walker can’t hurt him * Tanked attacks from the Hulk without flinching * Took a beating from half the Avengers with ease * Caught Doctor Strange's magic sword in his non-armored hand * Iron Man's best efforts were only able to draw a single drop of blood from him ** By the way, this was AFTER he defeated Doctor Strange and the rest of the heroes * Survived getting impaled on Stormbreaker * Is capable of holding his own against all of the Avengers at once * Has the most powerful pimp slap in fictional history * Has defeated top-tier Celestials and Cosmic Entities, including The One-Above-All * Was able to make his own version of Galactus once (albeit a flawed one) * Effortlessly defeated the Champion of the Universe * Managed to collect all the Infinity Gems from their protectors, outwitting extremely clever beings like the In-Betweener * Killed an army of Ovin Mercanary, the most feared group of bounty hunters, all because he was bored and had literally nothing to do * Outsmarted the Grandmaster at his own game * Turned Gamora of Earth-7528 into the "Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe" * Defeated Terrax, who previously defeated Galactus' other heralds * Killed millions of his own race in a nuclear bombardment * Fought the All-Father Odin to a stalemate * Threatened Mephisto * Fought and defeated Thor with the Power Gem * Has spent centuries traveling from planet to planet, wiping out half its population * Trained Gamora and Nebula to be the deadliest women in the universe * Founded the Black Order * Was the mastermind behind Loki's invasion on New York and Ronan's pursuit of the Power Gem * Completely stomped the Hulk and Thor without using any Infinity Gems * Killed Loki after his attempted assassination * Slaughtered half of Xandar to get the Power Gem * Murdered the population of Knowhere to get the Reality Gem * Reluctantly sacrificed his daughter Gamora to get the Soul Gem * Defeated the combined efforts of Star-Lord, Mantis, Drax, Iron Man, Nebula, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange * Out-bargained Doctor Strange for the Time Gem * Stomped every single Avenger that he fought * Killed Vision and obtained the Mind Gem * Actually succeeded in his goal, wiping out half the universe, INCLUDING: ** Black Panther ** Spider-Man ** Doctor Strange ** Bucky Barnes ** Falcon ** Scarlet Witch ** Drax ** Groot ** Mantis ** Star-Lord ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill * Peacefully retired after this... at least until Avengers: Endgame comes out Weaknesses * Inferiority complex * Limited movement speed * Limits to Infinity Gauntlet * The magic from the Infinity Gems can be redirected to hit Thanos * Sometimes is so powerful that he discards his divine power out of boredom * Massive ego makes him surprisingly easy to trick * Is always rejected by the Mistress Death * To use the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos must clench his fist * Has lost to The Avengers and similar superhero groups; both with and without the Infinity Gauntlet * In an alternate canon, Wolverine outsmarted Thanos and cut his arm off * On some occasions, Thanos subconsciously allows himself to lose out of boredom * Fortnite Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Illusionists Category:Martial Artist Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonist Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Category:1970s Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Absorbers Category:Psychopaths Category:Monsters Category:Fist Fighters